


Elegy for the Living

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are sworn enemies and yet irresistibly drawn to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy for the Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaseifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sekaseifuku).



> Written for the lovely sekaseifuku for the 2012 Saiyuki yuletide gift!fic exchange on Dreamwidth. With much thanks to my beta, velvetina_belle <3.

“We don’t have to fight, you know.”

“You’re right, Son Goku, you can join me. My offer still stands.”

“You know I can’t take you up on that.”

“Then why are you here?”

Goku steps closer, invading Homura’s space. Homura can tell Goku is different than he was in Heaven -- different in all the right ways. He’s no longer innocent, but more than that, he’s no longer a child.

At the entrance to the cavernous room, Zenon coughs politely, letting Homura and Goku know that he’s not alone. Goku freezes in his tracks.

“It’s all right, Zenon, Son Goku has not come here to harm me. In fact,” he adds, “you can retire now.” 

“Ya sure, Boss?”

“Positively.”

Goku is fiddling with the buckle that holds on his cape. If Homura knew better, he’d think it’s because Goku is nervous. The cape falls away and drops to the floor. Homura rises from his throne and mimics Goku’s action; his whisper-light cape sifts down to land in a pile at his feet.

“You know why I’m here,” Goku answers.

“You just couldn’t stay away?” Homura grins lasciviously.

He never expected that Goku would use the portal he’d told him about. He isn’t disappointed, though.

“Somethin’ like that.” Goku looks around the room; he’s not fazed by its opulence.

“What do you think Konzen would say if he knew you came to me night after night, Son Goku?”

“His name’s _Sanzo_ ,” Goku corrects. 

“Would he not be angry?” Homura prods.

“And that would be different, how?” Goku shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, then tugs his shirt from his pants. He pulls it over his head and it joins his cape.

Homura licks his lips as his eyes rove over Goku’s bare chest and take in the way his nipples have tightened in the cool air. But he can’t resist mentally pushing Goku a little.

“Or maybe it’s you who are angry.”

“Why would I be mad?” Goku asks, his tone sounding defensively.

“Perhaps you’re angry that he doesn’t see you as I do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“To Konzen, you’re still just a mere child.”

“It’s not like that with _Sanzo_.”

Homura can’t help the smile that crosses his lips in response to the emphasis Goku places on Konzen’s reincarnated name.

Goku’s eyes are narrowed in anger. Homura relents. Winding him up isn’t nearly as entertaining as it should be. The reality of the matter is that he’s fond of Goku and more than a little jealous of the hold Konzen has over him.

“Tell me then, what is it like with _Sanzo_?”

Goku gives him a blank look for a second and then an indescribable emotion crosses his face. It’s visceral -- primal -- and speaks to a bond that even half a millennia and no memory can erase. Homura feels like he’s been punched in the gut, and if he harbored any illusions that Goku would have been his if only he’d found him before Konzen, they would have been shattered and lying like fine splinters beneath his feet.

“I won’t let you hurt him,” Goku says.

Homura smiles. “I don’t expect you to.” The conversation has come full circle. “Take off your pants.”

Goku does as he’s told, his eyes locked on Homura. There’s a new expression blooming on his face, one that rocks Homura to his core -- it’s pure animal lust. 

Goku’s cock is hard and flushed. He steps out of his boots and the puddle of his shredded pants with catlike grace.

“Now you,” he says, his hands on his hips. 

While Homura doubts he’ll ever have a bead on Goku’s psyche, Goku is uncomplicated in his physical needs, be they eating or fucking.

He takes his time disrobing under Goku’s hungry eyes, then extends his hand in invitation. He is rewarded with an armful of Goku. Goku’s hair tickles Homura’s throat as his lips course over Homura’s chest. Goku’s hands are busy, too. They’ve moved to Homura’s hips and are guiding him insistently toward the bed. He feels the backs of his knees bump up against it and he turns the tables on Goku easily and throws him onto the mattress.

“Suck me,” he orders. Wordlessly, Goku rolls onto all fours and crawls toward him. He licks his lips before his tongue circles the crown, then he suckles the tip, eliciting a pulse of precome. Homura presses forward into the moist heat and Goku easily takes his cock in to the root. Homura loses control quickly; he begins to cant his hips rhythmically and he groans as Goku accommodates his movements. From deep in Goku’s throat he answers Homura’s sound; the vibration reverberates along the length of his shaft and causes his balls to tighten. 

Goku’s mouth works frantically over Homura’s erection as if it were the rarest of delicacies. The sensations threaten to overwhelm Homura and the room begins to spin in a lazy circle. He feels Goku’s teeth against his overheated flesh when his hands sink into Goku’s hair, anchoring him in position. 

“Go--ku,” he pants as he begins to fuck Goku’s mouth in earnest, his eyes trained on Goku’s mouth, his heart pounds erratically in the confines of his chest.

Homura tips his head back and closes his eyes; a galaxy of stars burst across the canvas of his eyelids. He won’t last long like this, and if the previous two nights are any indication, Goku has developed an insatiable appetite for having sex with him.

Homura releases his grip on Goku’s head only to plant his hands on either shoulder. He pushes Goku away roughly, sending him flying across the bed. 

Homura follows him, and pins Goku’s body beneath his weight. His hands capture Goku’s wrists over his head. Goku’s pupils are dilated and for a brief second Homura toys with the idea of releasing him from the diadem’s control. He’s pulled away from that musing, though, when Goku says huskily, “Fuck me, Homura.”

“As you wish, Son Goku,” he purrs.

Goku hisses as Homura pushes inside without bothering to prepare him. He moves under Homura impatiently, forcing Homura deeper inside. Impossibly tight heat engulfs him and Goku’s legs wrap around his waist. Homura drives into Goku mercilessly and Goku meets him with every thrust. Soon their bodies are covered in sweat. Homura’s pulse is deafening in his ears. Suddenly, he finds himself on his back, Goku astride him.

“Fuck, yeah!” Goku exclaims as he seats himself briefly. He stills for a moment and puts his flattened hand on Homura’s chest. “You okay?” he asks.

The look of concern at any other time would have made Homura murderous. But the genuineness touches him deeply. They are enemies in all things but one: this. He takes a deep breath and nods his head, not trusting himself to speak. Goku begins to move and, each time he rises up on his knees only to drive himself downward brings Homura closer and closer to release. It feels as if Goku is pulling it from Homura, along with his life force. Suddenly he’s coming and the room is spinning crazily; his vision whites out briefly. When he can see again, he is treated to Goku getting himself off. When he’s finished, Goku lies down beside Homura and nuzzles against his side. Homura can already feel the stirrings of a renewed erection. Goku has that effect on him.

After a short while, Goku begins to squirm. He should be leaving soon so that he can return before he’s noticed missing, but he seems reluctant to go.

“You need your rest, Son Goku,” Homura says as a way of letting him know that he understands.

“We’re breaking camp today, so I c’n sleep in Jeep all afternoon.” Goku rolls on his side and his lips seek out the nipple nearest to him. He teases it with the tip of his tongue and then exposes it to the cool air of the room. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Just relax,” Goku says, lifting his head from his task. “This time, I wanna do you.”

Homura sits bolt upright. “You _what?_ ”

Goku remains undaunted. “Ya heard me. I wanna feel me inside you.” He rests his head on his bent arm. His other hand traces the hollow of Homura’s chest. He tilts his head and sees Homura’s growing interest. “’Sides, you’re hard again. I should do something about that.”

Homura is still not sure that he’s all right with Goku’s proposition, but he’s fine with Goku giving him head. He’s masterful at the task. He lowers himself until his back is flat on the mattress and shudders when Goku’s mouth finds his dick. 

Goku worms his way between Homura’s legs and Homura feels his hands pushing them apart. He resists for a moment before he gives in. Goku has given everything of himself that he can to Homura without asking anything in return. Except this. Homure knows that Goku would stop immediately if he asked him to. But it isn’t that thought that causes him to relent; it’s the knowledge that he’s beaten Konzen again that allows him to relax. Konzen might own Goku’s soul, but for this brief moment, his body is Homura’s.

“I promise I’ll be gentle,” Goku says reverently as his finger hovers over Homura’s entrance.

“That isn’t necessary.”

“I know, but it’s fun.” He slips his finger in and explores Homura’s channel. It’s torture; moreso when he begins to suck Homura’s cock again. Soon he’s finger-fucking Homura. 

It’s not enough. Goku’s finger is far too slender and far too short to be satisfying. He’s also deliberately maintaining a light touch with his mouth. Homura struggles not to beg him for more, but he’s losing control, becoming undone. He feels as if he’s drowning, Goku’s slowly pulling him under. 

There would be few better ways to die.

Just when he thinks he can take no more, Homura feels the blunt head of Goku’s cock pushing inside him, easily parting the ring of muscle around his opening. Goku presses in, filling Homura; he comes within seconds. Goku, however, isn’t even close to coming. He fucks Homura slowly, penetrating him deeply with each drive and nearly pulling all the way out each time he retreats. The slide burns slightly, but it makes Homura feel more alive than he has in centuries. Goku’s hands are planted on either side of Homura’s sides; his arms are shaking from the exertion. 

In this position, though, Homura has full access to Goku’s chest and he takes advantage of it. He thumbs over pebble-hard nipples before scraping blunt nails over the taut nubs, eliciting a soft moan that becomes a throaty, “Damn, Homura! That feels fucking great!” Homura takes each one and squeezes them between his thumbs and forefingers, then twists, earning him a wanton howl.

Fueled by the nipple torture, Goku’s composure and control slip away. He begins to thrust into Homura erratically, each one punctuated with a gasp and a grunt. Sweat rolls off his face and splashes onto Homura’s chest. Goku’s thrusts slow down to a near standstill and then Homura feels a heat blossom deep inside. Goku’s hips strain against Homura for a few seconds longer until collapses on top of him, his ear pressed to Homura’s chest.

He sighs contentedly when Homura begins to rub his back.

The cooling cum and sweat soon become uncomfortable. Homura nudges Goku, who cracks a sleepy eye.

“We should get cleaned up and you should get back to the others,” Homura tells him, though every nerve in his body screams that he should just keep Goku there with him.

“M’kay,” Goku says, crawling away from Homura. It’s part of the ritual they’ve created, removing every last essence of Homura from Goku’s body so that their trysts remain undetected. Homura is confident that the bitemarks he’s left on Goku’s body will blend with myriad other bruises that lattice his skin.

In the shower, once again they can’t keep their hands off each other. Homura finally puts an end to their game by taking Goku against the cool tile wall, the water sluicing down between their bodies. The pleasurable sounds Goku makes echo off the walls. Homura is sure that Zenon and Shien can hear him, but they’re discrete enough not to breathe a word of it to Homura.

They towel off in silence; Homura keeps his distance from Goku until he’s once again fully dressed. He stretches out on the bed and watches Goku collect his belongings and begin to put them on.

“What will you do when Konzen finds out?” he asks. Goku stops dressing.

He rolls his eyes, but doesn’t bother to correct Homura. “He’s not gonna.”

“You seem so sure of that.”

“Are you going to tell him?” His head disappears inside his shirt for a second before poking through the neck hole.

“What if I did?” Homura asks.

Goku looks at him with an unreadable expression. “It wouldn’t change anything. He’d be pissed an’ carry on -- probably for years. But he’s stuck with me.”

“You don’t sound afraid of him.”

Goku chews that over for a minute. When he speaks Homura is shocked at his confidence.

“I can take whatever he dishes out.”

Homura laughs. It starts out as amusement, but soon it erupts into full-throated belly laughs. He feels tears prick at his eyes. “I’m sure you can, Son Goku.”

“Homura, can I ask you a question?”

He nods his head, making no promise to answer him.

“Did we know each other … then?”

“When?”

“In heaven.”

Homura’s stomach heaves. It’s the first time Goku has expressed any interest in recovering what he’s lost. He thinks for a while before answering.

“I knew of you, Son Goku, but we were deliberately kept apart. I don’t think you knew of me.” 

He sees Goku’s Adam’s apple rise and fall. Goku closes his eyes and Homura can feel him struggling.

“Thank you for telling me the truth.”

“I would not lie to you.” Rage builds slowly in Homura’s core as the indignities and worse that he suffered in Tenkai bubble up into his conscious; once again he wants to lash out -- to destroy Creation and obliterate every vestige of the gods’ influence. He thinks of Rinrei, his love and realizes that he can barely recall her face.

When he opens his eyes, Goku’s looms close. “I believe you.”

“Do you want to know anything else about Tenkai?” Homura asks, his voice a whisper. As the seconds tick by, he wonders if he spoke the question out loud.

When Goku answers, his voice is equally soft. “I think I’m better off not knowing.”

“Fair enough.”

Goku is getting stronger. It won’t be long until then face off for their last battle. Homura knows how it will end; still he’s driven to see his plan to its completion. He knows too, that it will only work on a betrayal, the last one he will ever endure.


End file.
